Angel of Decisions
by BioChick
Summary: Sango has gone after Naraku after he mutilates her body. With Miroku, Kagome, and InuYasha, will Miroku be an angel in desguise?
1. Night Terrors

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or any other characters listed in this story. I do not own anything except the plot.**

Chapter 1

"No!" Sango yelled as she sat up in her bed.

Kaedae rushed into her room, "What is it child?"

"Another nightmare," Sango gulped. She cradled her head in her hands as she tried to calm herself.

Kaedae nodded knowingly, "If you need anything, I will be in my room." With that, Kaedae turned and walked out of Sango's bedroom.

Sango slowly sank back down into her pillows and recalled the dream that had woken her up so suddenly.

_**DREAM**_

In the warehouse, she saw her brother chained to the table. "Kohaku!" she cried struggling against the chains that held her to the wall.

"Tsk, tsk, my dear Sango. You shouldn't yell like that," a man said a he stepped out of the shadows.

She snarled at him. "Who are you and what have you done to my parents?" She pulled again at the chains and winced as they cut into her wrists.

"Name's Naraku, but I doubt that you will be alive much longer. Soon you will join your parents little boy," he said to Kohaku, fidgeting on the table.

"Sango!" he rasped out. "Help . . . . me." He fainted as Naraku came up to him with a thin silver rod.

Naraku slapped him a bit until he woke up. "Wouldn't want you to sleep through this." He grinned evilly as he pumped up the fire next to the table.

Sango watched in horror as Naraku heated up the poker and held back Kohaku's head. "Don't worry. This will hurt." Sango closed her eyes as the hot poker was shoved up Kohaku's nose.

_**END DREAM**_

Sango whimpered as the dream faded away. She felt the back of her eyes burning but refused to let the tears fall.

_'I am sorry Kohaku. I am so, so sorry.' _She thought as she stared at her ceiling.

"Miroku! Think fast!" InuYasha yelled as his best friend as he hurled the football at him. Miroku reached up with his cat-like reflexes and caught the ball.

He smiled at his friends pouting face. "Haven't you learned that I will always catch the ball, InuYasha?"

InuYasha's girlfriend, Kagome, smiled from where she was sitting reading her book. "He is right you know," she commented without looking up from he book.

"Feh! What do you know, wench?" the hanyou spat.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "What did you call me?"

InuYasha looked nervous, but still had to say, "You heard me, _wench_."

Miroku just looked on with obvious enjoyment. He looked at his watch. "We should get going," he said grabbing InuYasha before Kagome really got mad.

"Thanks, you saved me from a real beating!" InuYasha whispered gratefully.

"Don't think you are off the hook yet mister!" Kagome yelled at him. InuYasha grimaced.

"Who in the hell thought Monday's were a good idea?" InuYasha grumbled as he walked into his first class with Kagome and Miroku.

_'I think the person just wanted to tick you off.'_ Miroku thought to himself and smiled. He didn't relay his thought to InuYasha though. The hanyou would beat him into the ground for sure.

As they took their seats, Mr. Fluff, who preferred to be called Sesshoumaru or Mr. F, stood at the front of the class. "Attention class," he called. "I have the pleasure of introducing a new student. Her name is Sango Taijia and she just moved here from London."

"That's in England, Inu," Miroku whispered to InuYasha.

InuYasha growled and shot back, "New prey for you I see lecher."

Miroku looked at the girl again. She had her hair underneath a black stocking cap and was wearing a black tank top and black jeans, _'which fit her very nicely'_ Miroku thought to himself.

Although her figure was flattering, she had bags under her eyes and an overall depressed look about her. She flicked her eyes up and met his gaze, but quickly looked down.

"You can take that empty seat in front of Miss Higarashi." Mr. F said with a gesture towards Kagome.

Kagome smiled and waved her hand. Sango shot her a quick smile and slumped down in her seat.

"Hello!" Kagome chirped. "I am Kagome. Nice to meet you!"

Sango looked up and said, "I am Sango. Nice to meet you too." She looked suspiciously at InuYasha and Miroku who were both staring at her.

"Boys, be nice!" Kagome scolded. She turned back to Sango. "Ignore them. They're jerks!"

Inu growled and Kagome slapped him. "This is InuYasha, my boyfriend. And beware, this is Miroku. He has put his hand on most likely every girl's ass in this city at least once. Mine included."

"Aw, Kagome." Miroku put his hand to his heart. "That hurt! That really did!"

InuYasha growled again and Sango spoke up. "Why are you growling?"

"I am a half-dog demon. Got a problem with that?" Inu growled at her.

Sango shook her head, eyes wide. "That is so cool! Do you have dog ears or human ears?" she asked amazed.

Everyone stared at Sango for a moment. "What?" she said, growing uncomfortable.

"It is just no one has every been okay with finding out about InuYasha." Miroku explained. "Lots of bad experiences with that."

Sango nodded and her attention returned to InuYasha. "You still haven't answered my question."

Kagome smiled. "He has cute little white dog ears," she reached out to rub one of them. "They are my favorite part!" Sango giggled as InuYasha got a dreamy look on his face.

'_This is an interesting girl.'_ Miroku thought as he watched Kagome rub Inu's ears a little more.


	2. The Mall

I'm back! I would have updated sooner, but I was feeling sick and didn't feel like writing. Hope you like this story so far. (I know only one chapter so far, but humor me!) Now back to the story!

Chapter 2

Sango felt the rest of the day go by in a blur. She just wanted to go home and curl up in bed with a good book. She did, however, like Kagome. She was really peppy, but had a good heart and just wanted to make her feel welcome.

Sango slammed her locker shut and walked outside. She turned to walk home when someone called her name.

"Hey Sango!" She turned and saw Kagome rushing up to her.

Sango smiled, "Hey. Is something wrong?"

"No. I just wanted to ask you to come to the mall with us. It will so much fun and we will get to know each other better! Please?" Kagome looked up at her with her big brown eyes and Sango just couldn't refuse.

"Sure. I didn't have anything else planned anyway." Sango replied.

Kagome jumped up and down. "Oh, yea! She held her fingers up to her mouth and blew. A shrill whistle reverberated throughout the schoolyard.

Sango held her hands to her ears. "What was that for?" she complained.

"Oh, just calling InuYasha to come pick us up. He and Miroku are coming with us so we can model clothes for them." Kagome smiled and looked around.

Two motorcycles roared up next to them. One was bright red and the driver had a red jacket and a red helmet on. The other was a deep purple and matched the driver's helmet and jacket also.

InuYasha pulled off his red helmet and yelled at Kagome, "Why the hell do you keep whistling like that. It fucking hurts wench."

Kagome just smiled and pulled on his extra helmet and climbed on behind him.

"Come on Sango! You can ride with Miroku." Kagome pointed at Miroku holding out his extra helmet.

Sango backed up a bit and held up her hands in defense. "I don't think I . . ."

She never got to finish her sentence as Kagome hopped off InuYasha's bike and pushed her forward. "Don't worry about it! InuYasha and Miroku are the safest drivers! It will be fine!"

Sango still looked doubtful as she pulled on the helmet. Miroku smiled at her and said, "Hold on tight. Wouldn't want you to fall off!"

Sango squeaked and wrapped her arms around his stomach. She closed her eyes tight and missed the sly smile Miroku gave InuYasha as they pushed off.

* * *

"I am never riding that . . . _thing_ again!" Sango fumed as they walked into the mall.

"It couldn't have been that bad." Kagome said as she watched Miroku smiling behind her. She reached back and slapped him over the head.

"What did I do?" Miroku exclaimed.

Kagome didn't answer him as she pulled Sango into the nearest department store.

"You just had to drive like a maniac didn't you?" Inu growled at Miroku.

Miroku smiled. "I don't know what you are talking about." He and Inu sat down outside the dressing rooms as Kagome and Sango disappeared behind mountains of clothes to try on.

"This is going to be awhile." InuYasha grumbled as he slouched back and crossed his arms.

Kagome was the first to come out. She was dressed in a flowing green dress that reached about mid thigh and was very low cut. InuYasha's jaw dropped as he watched Kagome spin in front of him.

"Pick up your jaw Inu! Kagome might trip over it," Miroku teased as the hanyou continued to stare at Kagome.

Kagome turned as yelled into the dressing room, "Come on Sango! You don't look bad!" She went in and dragged out a complaining Sango.

If he had been walking, Miroku would have tripped over himself. Sango was in a pink mini-skirt and a semi-transparent white shirt. Sango fidgeted nervously as she tried to pull down the skirt.

"Pick up your jaw Miroku. She might trip over it!" InuYasha teased him.

"Sango, you look," Miroku paused, "amazing!"

Sango blushed. "Thanks. Can I go change now?" She was about to turn when something outside the store caught her gaze. Her eyes widened and she let out a small gasp.

"No! How did they? They couldn't have!" she turned and ran back into the dressing room.

Inu, Miroku, and Kagome exchanged nervous glances as Kagome ran back to talk to Sango.

_'What was that all about? What did she see?'_ Miroku thought to himself.

He turned and looked out the door, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

* * *

Sango wouldn't come out of the dressing room stall. Kagome was pleading with her to let her in, but she couldn't open the door. She couldn't take that risk.

_'How did they find me? I covered my tracks perfectly!' _Sango gasped. _'I have to get home and warn Kaedae! She needs to find someplace to hide!'_

"Sango? Please come out!" Kagome had changed back into her school clothes and was trying to get Sango to come out.

When Sango finally opened the door she was in her school clothes and her face was very pale.

"Sango? Are you okay?" Kagome asked worried for her friend.

"I need to get home." Sango whispered so quietly that Kagome almost didn't hear her.

Kagome nodded and put her arm around her shoulder. She led Sango out to the boys and whispered quietly to InuYasha.

Ten minutes later they were outside Sango's house. Kagome convinced Sango to let her come in with her.

Sango opened the door with her key and stepped into the hallway.

"Kaedae? Kaedae where are you?" Sango wandered through the first floor rooms searching for her friend.

When she reached the kitchen she stopped at the door and gasped. The room was covered in blood.

A/N: Sorry for the cliffy! I guess you will just have to wait for the next chapter! Muahaha! Ahem. (Shifty eyes)


	3. Blood

A/N: Alright. No long note. Just because I am so nice, I will let you get back to the story!

Chapter 3

Kagome ran up behind her and gasped. "InuYasha! Miroku!" she yelled. Sango didn't hear a word as she sank down to the ground tears leaking from her eyes.

_'They found me and Kaedae paid for it!'_ Sango covered her eyes and buried her head in her lap.

Kagome got down and hugged her. "What the fuck?" InuYasha exclaimed as he stared, open-mouthed at the blood covered kitchen. Miroku couldn't even say anything as he looked over InuYasha's shoulder.

"Miroku! Help InuYasha take Sango over to my house. I will be down after I get some clothes from her room." Kagome passed Sango over to the men as she ran up the stairs.

Sango was sitting on the floor mumbling to herself as she recalled the night her parents and Kohaku died.

FLASHBACK 

Sango escaped from the chains and ran through the corridors. She couldn't get Kohaku's screams out of her head as she ran.

She stumbled into another room and saw her parents being tortured in the same manner as Kohaku. She backed into the hall and continued to run.

She ran straight into Naraku. "Now, Sango dear. You know it is impolite to disobey your elders!" He gripped her arms tighter. "We will just have to punish you even more!"

Sango screamed. "No! Let me go! You can't take me! I won't let you!" she screamed at him. "I'll kill you for this! Aghhh!"

She was pushed into a room with a large torture device in the middle of the room. "No!" she struggled against Naraku.

She was pushed closer to the machine. She still struggled, as she was strapped to the board.

END FLASHBACK 

"No!" she yelled as she struggled against the arms holding her. She barely heard the words being said, but somehow they got through the haze in her mind.

"Sango! It's okay Sango! Shh, I've got you. You are not in danger! Relax!" a man's voice soothed her.

"Mi . . . ro . . . ku?" she spat out between sobs. She looked up into his face as he relaxed some.

"It's okay Sango. You are safe. We are at Kagome's house." He squeezed her slightly.

"What? No! I need to get away! I must go. No one is safe around me, must go." Sango started mumbling.

* * *

Miroku held Sango tight as she thrashed around. They were all sitting in Kagome's room. InuYasha and Kagome went to get Sango some pillows and something to drink.

He was really worried about her. She was mumbling about not being safe and getting away. InuYasha and Kagome came back with bottles of water and some bedding for Kagome, as she insisted that Sango sleep in her bed.

"How is she?" Kagome rushed over to stroke Sango's head.

"She is mumbling something about not being safe and having to get away from something." Miroku replied.

Kagome paled when he said that. She pulled Sango down onto the bed and covered her with the blankets.

"What can we do? I mean, did you see her kitchen?" InuYasha grumbled. "It looked like I butchered that Kouga fellow for saying that you were his woman again!"

Miroku rolled his eyes. "We will just have to wait for Sango to wake up."

Kagome looked up at the men standing by the door. "If you guys want to sleep down in the living room tonight, you are more than welcome to. Just in case you feel guilty about leaving her all alone like this." She had an amused glint in her eyes, but it faded as soon as it came.

"Feh." InuYasha spat. Miroku didn't miss the smile that swept over his features though.

* * *

Sango woke feeling like her head was going to explode. She groaned and turned over . . . and fell out of bed with a big THUMP.

"Sango! Sango are you okay?" Kagome called to her.

Sango opened her eyes to a bright pink room and to Kagome's face hovering right over hers. "Where am I? What happened?"

Kagome looked down. "After we went to the mall yesterday, we brought you back to your house and . . . "

Sango gasped and quickly said, "No! Kaedae! Did you find her? Was she hurt?"

Kagome shook her head. "The kitchen was covered in blood and there was no one in the house. I am so sorry Sango."

Sango felt the tears burning behind her eyes. "It's all my fault," she said quietly.

Kagome looked shocked. "No! Never! It was NOT your fault Sango. It was probably a sick psycho playing a dirty trick!"

Sango shook her head. "No, I should not have escaped. He should have killed me when he had the chance. Then Kaedae would still be alive." The tears flowed over and she sobbed into Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome soothed her and helped her back into the bed. She called InuYasha and Miroku up to her room.

"Is everything okay?" Miroku asked. "Did she sleep well?"

Kagome shook her head. "She says that she has something to tell us."

Sango lifted her head from Kagome's shoulder. "You all need to forget that you ever knew me. It is dangerous to be around me. It got . . ." she paused and drew a shaky breath. "It got Kaedae killed. You all saw the blood in my kitchen. It was all because of me."

InuYasha growled. "And give us one good reason to let you get yourself killed?"

Sango sighed. "Because then you will look like this!" She lifted a necklace off of her head.

The group gasped.

A/N: Another cliffy! So sorry.

In answer to animefreak808: Yes Sango does live with Kaedae. Kaedae is like her maid or nanny. Since she is not yet 18, she is 17, she could not live on her own. I hope that explains it better!


	4. How it Happened

A/N: Hello! Back again! I just wanted to ask a quick question. Since I got a review saying that my story was a little intense, do you think I should change the rating to R? Don't take this like I am mad at the reviewer who said this, I am glad! I love feedback on stories! Just some food for thought.

Chapter 4

Miroku stared in horror as the necklace was lifted. Sango didn't look like Sango anymore. She had scars all over her body and her eyebrows along with half of her hair was burned off.

"My necklace works as a concealer, just like InuYasha's. It prevents people from seeing what he did to me." Sango replaced the necklace and stared down at her hands.

"Who the hell did this to you?" InuYasha growled. He looked ready to kill. Miroku put a steadying hand on his shoulder.

"Sango, dear," Miroku started. Kagome gave him a warning look as insurance against his perverted nature.

Sango looked up at him. "Would it be that the person who did this to you is referred to as Naraku?"

Her eyes opened wide. "How . . . what the? Yes, but how did you . . ."

Miroku held up his hand to silence her. "I have had my own run-in with him."

**FLASHBACK**

"Father!" Miroku yelled as he watched his dad being sucked into the hole in his right hand.

Naraku stood behind him laughing. "Pathetic fool! Thinks that he can stop _me_? The Great Naraku? Well, he learned his lesson didn't he little Miroku?"

Miroku stared at him with teary eyes. His bottom lip trembled as he stared into the baboon mask that Naraku always wore.

"Now that you have seen your father's punishment for disobeying me, you will listen to me, right?" Naraku asked.

Miroku stared at his gloved hand. He nodded and stuck his hand into his pocket.

"Good boy!" Naraku chuckled.

**END FLASHBACK**

Miroku waved his hand, as though dispelling a smoke cloud that had gathered around his face. He had not told his friends about his Wind Tunnel. He didn't want to add to their troubles.

"Seriously?" Sango was still staring at him, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. "I thought that I was the only one who was hurt by him!"

Miroku shook his head. He sat down on the floor by Kagome's desk and urged Sango to tell her tale.

Sango took a shaky breath and began, "I was out with my family for a Christmas dinner. It was a family tradition and we always went to a fancy restaurant, dressed in our finest."

* * *

"I was strapped down to the table of the device. Naraku cam out of the shadows with a torch and a whip in his hands." Sango shook. The memory still caused her to tremble with fear.

Kagome touched her hand. "If you don't want to finish, that's okay."

Sango smiled, but shook her head. "I'm fine. After the torturing was done, I was thrown into a cell with a small window near the ceiling. I was so close to passing out that I didn't hear what Naraku said to me before he slammed the door. All I heard was a muffled sound.

"After I had regained consciousness, I tried to look out the window. It was small, but I had been starved so I figured I could fit through it. I pulled myself through, though just barely.

"When I hit the ground outside, I got up and ran. I ran to the wall that surrounded the castle that I was in. I climbed over it and was free. I then ran back to my house, and Kaedae, who was my nanny at the time, treated my wounds and helped make the concealing necklace."

When Sango finished, she looked up at the people sitting in Kagome's room. They all had a look of pure horror on their faces. "It wasn't that bad," Sango tried to raise her friends spirits.

Miroku looked up at her. She was surprised by the emotion that she saw in his eyes. She couldn't make it out, a cross between anger and sorrow and pity. "It _was_ that bad, Sango. I am so sorry."

Sango cringed when he said that. For some reason, those words cut her to the bone. "Don't feel sorry for me. I was foolish to think that he would let me live a normal life."

InuYasha stood up and nodded at Kagome. She nodded back and took Sango's arm. InuYasha took Miroku outside while Kagome sat down next to Sango.

"InuYasha and I agreed . . ." she started.

"Wait a minute, you didn't say anything to him. How could you have agreed on something?" Sango asked her, very confused.

"We connect in a way. Don't worry I will tell you later. Anyway, we agreed that we will help you to take down Naraku." She stood up and walked over to her closet to pick out an outfit.

Sango stood and picked an outfit, too, but was filled with conflicting emotions. '_I can't let them risk themselves. I won't allow Naraku to harm any others because of me. No!'_

"Kagome."

"Yes Sango?" Kagome turned to look at her friend.

"I can't let you risk your lives. No one else will die at Naraku's hands because of me. I won't allow it." Sango finished dressing and stood to face Kagome.

Kagome had a small smile on her face. "Don't worry about us Sango. We have our own ways of protection."

"What can you use against Naraku? He is indestructible!" Sango crossed her arms.

Kagome's smile grew wider as she held up her hand palm facing towards Sango. Her hand glowed with a faint pink hue and small pink sparks flew out of it.

At Sango's incredulous stare, Kagome said, "I am a natural born miko. A priestess with supernatural powers." She shrugged. "If you want to call them supernatural."

The girls walked out to find the boys underneath the God Tree. They rose and waited for Kagome to get her bow and quiver.

* * *

Miroku was almost dragged out of Kagome's room by InuYasha.

"What are you doing? What did you and Kagome agree on?" Miroku asked the ruffled hanyou.

"We decided to go and to help Sango defeat that Naraku guy." InuYasha finally let go of Miroku's arm and he found himself under the God Tree.

Miroku stared at the ground. "I don't think I can."

InuYasha turned and pinned him with a rigged glare. "What do you mean?"

Miroku rolled his eyes. "I . . . he will . . . umm."

"Spit it out!" Miroku sighed and took a deep breath.

"IhadaruninwithNarakuwhenIwasyoungerandhekilledmydadandgrandpaandhewillrecognizemesoIcan'tgowithyouguys." Miroku took another deep breath.

InuYasha just stared at him. "Run that by me again. I didn't catch a word of it except 'Naraku.' I know I am not the smartest person, but I don't think anyone would have understood that pile of shit."

"I had a run-in with Naraku when I was younger and he killed my dad and grandpa and he will recognize me so I can't go with you guys. There! You happy now?" Miroku asked Inu.

He smiled and said, "Keh. So what? We don't care whether he is your uncle's cousin's sister's roommate and you need to be there to comfort Sango. Kagome and I will be busy fighting."

He raised his eyebrows at the disgruntled teen. "I see how you have eyed her ass and how much you liked it when she held onto you during that ride to the mall."

Miroku smiled. They sat down and waited for the girls to come out.

When they did, Kagome went to the well house to get her bow and quiver. When she returned, the group set out.

A/N: I am sorry for all those people who where waiting for this. A consequence of being a freshman in high school is a TON of homework. I was typing this as fast as I could. Just so you know, I will try to get at least two chapters out a week but I can't promise anything. Hope you are enjoying!

Thanks for the reviews!


	5. Kirara

A/N: I am so, so sorry for making you all wait this long! I have been swamped with homework. I will try to get this out as soon I can!

Chapter 5

"Are you sure that you want to go to your house?" Kagome asked Sango carefully, not wanting to upset her.

"Yes. I told you that I need to get my weapon." Sango glanced over her shoulder at the men walking behind them.

They reached Sango's house and she went around to the shed in the back yard. She yanked the lock off and stepped inside.

InuYasha grumbled. "What sort of weapon does _she_ own? A bunch of concealer necklaces?"

"InuYasha! Be nice!" Kagome yelled at him. Sango stepped out of the shed with a giant boomerang strapped to her shoulder and a thin sword at her side.

InuYasha gaped at Sango's weapon. She smiled. "Like it?"

That snapped InuYasha out of his reverie. He muttered something incomprehensible along with his infamous, "Keh!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sit."

InuYasha was tugged to the ground. Miroku smiled, "Hope you like your lunch InuYasha." Sango just looked shocked as she watched the hanyou crash to the ground.

"It is the necklace," Kagome explained. "Whenever I say si­- I mean the 's' word, InuYasha falls to the ground, thanks to the rosary that my grandmother gave to him before she died."

Sango only nodded as InuYasha sat up. "Are we ready to go _yet_?" he grumbled.

They were walking into a forest at the edge of town. Sango led the group for a while because she knew the way to find Naraku. Suddenly a giant fire neko leaped at them. Before InuYasha had a chance to attack it, Sango yelled, "Kirara!"

The demon transformed into a little two-tailed cat. "Aww! It's so cute!" Kagome squeaked.

Sango apologized to the group. "This is my fire neko, Kirara. I wanted to come out her to get her before we went to Naraku's castle thing."

InuYasha grumbled something about hating cats, but didn't protest when Kirara landed on his shoulder and rubbed the bottom of his neck. Kagome smiled when InuYasha didn't make a move to stick Tessaiga up Kirara's private area.

"Let's get moving, we have already had enough interruptions for one day!" InuYasha dropped the cat into Sango's arms and started walking into the forest.

"Is he always like this?" Sango whispered to Kagome. She nodded and followed InuYasha.

Kagome caught up with InuYasha and looked at him with the corner of her eye. He returned her gaze, "What are you looking at?"

"I was just wondering why you didn't try to shove Tessaiga up Kirara's you know. You looked so cute when she was rubbing your neck." Kagome smiled at the blush that was creeping across InuYasha's face.

"Keh! Like I would want to hurt Sango even more after what she has gone through. I am not _that _heartless. Contrary to some beliefs." He yelped when something flew over his head.

Sango looked down from her perch on top of Kirara's back. The cat was in her large form and gracefully gliding over InuYasha's head. "Do you guys want a ride?" Sango paused and her expression turned from shocked to pissed as her eyebrow started twitching.

She turned around and the sound of flesh meeting flesh reverberated through the forest as Miroku's head appeared behind Sango, his cheek supporting a fresh red handprint.

InuYasha chuckled. "About time, pervert!" he called up to Miroku. To Sango, he added, "We're fine. Kagome can ride on my back."

Kagome rose an eyebrow. "I will do what now?"

InuYasha bent over slightly and called over his shoulder, "Hop on!"

Against her better judgement, she climbed onto InuYasha's back and felt his arms tighten around her legs.

"Hold on!" He shouted as he pushed off the ground. He rose over the trees and saw Kirara hovering a little farther off.

He caught up with the cat and said, "Catch me if you can!" He pushed off again and sped away.

Kirara growled at the challenge, but flew off after him. Sango and Miroku held on for dear life as Kirara sped off to catch the running hanyou.

Night fell as the travelers settled down at their makeshift camp in the middle of the woods. The fire burned brightly as Kagome rotated the cooking rabbit. Against her better judgement, she allowed InuYasha to hunt, since they hadn't brought any food with them.

_'I really should start listening to my judgement a little more! This poor rabbit. When did InuYasha learn how to hunt? I have never seen him run like that either. What other secrets does that cute head of his contain? Did I just say he was cute! What is wrong with me?'_

As Kagome sat with her thoughts about InuYasha, Sango sat on a bed of leaves that she made.

_'Is this such a good idea? I don't these people, my friends, to get hurt. InuYasha can certainly take care of himself. And he won't let anything happen to Kagome, judging by the looks I have seen him throw her way. What about Miroku? As far as I know, he has no weapon. He is cute though. Wait! Did I just call him cute! What am I thinking?'_

InuYasha dragged Miroku off to the very edge of the camp while the girls sat with their own thoughts. "Hey Miroku. I don't like it. The girls have been thinking too much lately. What do you think it means? Are they planning something?

Miroku laughed. "I think they are just thinking about how cute we are. You know Kagome _loved_ riding on your back this afternoon." He shot InuYasha a knowing glance. "And I don't think that you minded it too much either."

His suspicions were confirmed when InuYasha turned a bright red and desperately tried to change the subject. "What weapon do you have by the way lecher? We might not be able to protect you if we get separated."

Now it was Miroku's turn to blush. "Umm, don't worry about me. I have my own ways of protecting myself."

"Naraku won't like it if you stroke his ass, you know." InuYasha tried to hold back his laughter.

Miroku gasped, putting his hand to his chest. "InuYasha! I can't believe you would think that of me! That hurt! It really did!" Miroku couldn't hold in his laughter either as both men burst out laughing.

The men laughing brought Kagome and Sango out of their thoughts. They exchanged nervous glances.

"Do you think that they are planning something, Kagome?" Sango asked fearfully. Kagome shook her head as she continued to stare at InuYasha.

"How can he be that _cute_!" Kagome wondered. Sango coughed and Kagome looked at her. Her eyes opened wide. "Did I just say that out loud?"

Sango nodded. "Don't worry. I won't tell!" Kagome looked relieved.

Kagome suddenly got a dangerous glance in her eye. She grinned evilly and whispered something to Sango. Sango's eye grew big as she smiled and nodded.

She giggled as Kagome ran off into the forest. "Hey InuYasha! Miroku! Get over here and help with dinner!" She could hardly contain her laughter as she waited for Kagome to return.

A/N: Sorry for the cliffy. If you think that this was a bad chapter, don't worry because I already know that it was. I just wanted to get something posted! In case you are wondering, I am not that good with the Japanese translations. I will try to put a few in, but they will probably be misused and misspelled. If anyone knows the right way to spell InuYasha's sword, I would greatly appreciate it!


	6. Kagome's Plan

A/N: Again, I just want to apologize for not updating quickly. This chapter was hard to write because, well, let's just say that I am really good at concocting schemes, just not picking one. I'll let you see for yourselves!

Chapter 6

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sango asked nervously. She had gone over 'the plan' with Kagome just a few minutes before.

Kagome smiled, "It will give the boys something to do besides oogle us. And I need to get InuYasha back for pretending to drop me this afternoon!"

Sango was not reassured. Fingering her concealment necklace, she shifted from one foot to the other.

Kagome schooled her features as a loud crashing noise came closer. "ShowTime!" she whispered.

InuYasha crashed through the trees, Miroku following in his destruction. "Kagome! Sango!" he called. Shooting a glare at Miroku he said, "You aren't helping lecher! Where'd those fucking bitches go? Damn!"

Miroku calmly followed the hanyou through the forest, content to let him do all the yelling.

_'Sango really is pretty. Wait! What am I thinking? I don't even know her! Stupid!'_ Miroku was mentally slapping himself when he ran into InuYasha, who was motionless in the middle of the path.

"What the . . . InuYasha! Why are you just . . . just . . ." Miroku trailed off as he noticed what InuYasha was staring at.

There was two Kagome's standing in the path and they were exactly alike. The Kagome on the left stepped forward and said, "Boys, this is a little game that we are playing. One of us is the real Kagome and the other is Sango. It will be like 20 Questions, but there is a time limit. Begin!"

She stepped back and waited. InuYasha shook his head. "What the hell do you think you girls are doing? We don't have time for this!"

The Kagome on the right said, "Twenty-nine minutes left. Better start asking questions."

Miroku was silent. _'They sound alike also. That concealment necklace of Sango's must be a really good one. Wait a minute! If Sango is using her concealment necklace, then the real Kagome won't have one!'_

He studied the girls as InuYasha barraged them with questions. To his disappointment, both girls were wearing necklaces.

InuYasha was getting pissed. _'Who do they think they are? Fooling us like this! They even smell the same! Damn, that is one good concealment necklace!'_

Miroku spoke up once ten minutes had passed. "What is my favorite color, Kagome on the right?"

The Kagome thought for a minute. "Purple." Miroku frowned.

"Where do I live?" he continued.

InuYasha just stared at him. "Lecher, not even I know that! What sort of question is that?"

Miroku silenced him with a wave of his hand. He had a plan to wear down Kagome and Sango so that one of them would make a mistake.

The Kagome on the right said, "I don't know."

However, the Kagome on the left spoke up. "You live in the apartments behind the mall. You live by yourself because your parents died when you were little. You did live with an elderly man, but he moved out when you were old enough to take care of yourself. Am I right?"

Everyone stared at her. Miroku was flustered. "What . . . How did you know? Not even InuYasha knew all of that! Sango, what is your secret?"

The Kagome on the left smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She placed her right hand over her necklace and shut her eyes. In a flash of blue light her true body showed, looking like she had run through a vacuum and repelled out.

In another flash she turned back into the Sango they were used to seeing. She opened her eyes. "Very good Miroku. You figured it out!"

Kagome frowned. "You just had to answer the question didn't you! They had two minutes left and I really want to give InuYasha that punishment!" She put a hand to her mouth.

"Uh, I mean, I wanted him to figure it out!" InuYasha narrowed his eyes at her

"What punishment, wench? What for?" He leapt at her and held her arms at her side.

She giggled as his breath tickled the side of her neck. "Just a little punishment for pretending to drop me this afternoon. That really scared me you know!" She struggled against his hold, but knew that she was fighting a battle that she couldn't win.

"Keh. You know that I wouldn't hurt you on purpose!" He released her arms and crossed his.

Kagome turned around and jumped on his back. "Mush!" she yelled.

InuYasha turned to her, "Mush? I am not your sled dog!"

She lightly punched his side and he jumped. He growled, but kept running. Sango laughed at the couple's receding form and turned around to face Miroku. She grimaced at his sad eyes.

"Are you okay Miroku?" she stepped forward slowly.

"Stop." Sango gasped at the harsh tone Miroku used. She froze in mid-step.

"How did you know all that stuff about me? Not even InuYasha and Kagome knew all of that! And they have known me for years." He looked up at her.

Sango blushed. "Well, you see. I had to do research on every person in the city. It was a protective measure that I used to make sure that I would be safe here. I didn't realize that it was so private. I'm sorry."

With that she turned around and walked away, tears forming in her eyes. She blinked when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and found herself looking into Miroku's eyes.

Sango gulped. _'Wow. His eyes are so . . . beautiful, so deep. What! No! Snap out of it Sango!'_ She shook her head.

"Don't worry about it Sango. I just was a little spooked about the amount of information that you knew." He smiled.

Sango smiled back at him. She stiffened as she felt his hand rub her butt. Her eyebrow twitched and she pulled her hand back. Miroku saw it coming, but didn't dodge. A loud slap echoed through the forest as a red mark formed on Miroku's cheek.

Sango huffed off muttering, "Stupid lecher," to herself. Miroku smiled and followed the girl through the forest.

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. It didn't turn out exactly how I had planned, but what is done, is done. Stay tuned for the next episode of Angel of Decisions! ::coughs:: Um, right.

Thank you all for the reviews! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Any questions, feel free to ask!


	7. Solitary Tear

A/N: I'm Back! Ready for Chapter 7? If not, too bad, so sad. No really important topics for this Author's Note. Oh, I remember! If you, the readers, want to talk to me, the author, on anything at all, feel free to e-mail me! I trust you can find my e-mail? Any-who, on with the story!

Chapter 7

"Can we stop yet?" Kagome whined. InuYasha turned around and glared at her. She didn't back down at his menacing glare, "Well? Are you going to answer or stare at me all day?"

InuYasha growled and kept walking. Miroku smiled, "Maybe we should rest for a minute. We are all tired and this clearing would be could for camp."

Kagome smiled, "Thank you Miroku!" She plopped down where she was standing and got to work pulling her blankets out of her monstrous yellow bag.

InuYasha rolled his eyes and went about collecting sticks for a fire. Sango sat, helping Kagome. Kagome was chirping away, but Sango wasn't listening. She was wrapped up in her own thoughts.

_'I wonder if Naraku will be expecting me? He knows my personality and knows that I will be coming after him. Maybe that was his plan all along! What have I gotten myself into? I should have stayed dead.'_

Sango blinked as Kagome's hand waved in front of her face. "Hello? Anyone home?" Kagome called.

Sango smiled and said, "I'm sorry! What was that you were saying?" She busied herself with the blankets as Kagome frowned.

"Would Naraku know if you were coming after him or not? I mean, he knows you pretty well because of the amount of time spent at his castle." Kagome took the logs and sticks InuYasha gave her and started building a fire.

Sango started. _'How did she know? Why did she know about what I was thinking?'_

Sango fumbled around a bit until she found her voice. "I don't know. I have to go to the bathroom."

She got up and left. She could feel all of their eyes on her. She made her way to a nearby stream. The tears were right on the edge of falling, but they didn't. She had used up all the tears she had at Naraku's castle.

She watched the fish swim by as her thoughts returned to Miroku.

_'Why did God make his eyes so, so deep and thoughtful? How did he make them call out to me, to my soul? I wish he would come.'_

"Sango! Sango, where are you?" Sango heard the rustling behind her, but didn't move. She couldn't believe that her wish was answered.

Miroku crashed through the bushes, not too gracefully. He steadied himself and noticed Sango staring into the river.

"Sango? Are you okay?" he tentatively put a hand on her shoulder. He flinched as she shied away from his hand.

Sango looked at him. _'Why did I do that? Ugh! Idiot! Just let him get close!'_ However, she knew that she couldn't afford to do that. He called to her too much.

Miroku sat down with her anyway, staring at the stars. "You don't have to force yourself to sit with me, you know."

She saw him glance over out of the corner of her eye. "What do you mean? Who said that I was forcing myself to sit with you?" he said, confused.

Sango sighed. "I know that you get sick when you see my true body, you can't get that image out of your head. Don't deny it, everyone else thinks that too. So just," she sobbed, finding more tears. "Just leave me alone!"

She buried her head in her arms and sobbed quietly. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder. Sango looked up into Miroku's beautiful violet eyes, tears flowing freely down her face.

Miroku brought her into his embrace and let her cry into his chest. One solitary tear fell down his cheek as he listened to the broken girl cry.

* * *

"Miroku." Sango sniffed.

He looked down at her, "Yes?"

She wiped the back of her hand against her eyes. She gazed at the star-covered sky and cleared her throat.

_'God, she is truly beautiful! How can I make her know that? That she is not shunned by anyone, that she is . . . loved.'_ He broke out of his thoughts as Sango cleared her throat again.

"Sango," he whispered. She turned to him.

"Thank you. Thank you for being here when I told you to go." She smiled a tiny smile and turned her gaze back to the stars.

Miroku reached out, hand shaking slightly, and grasped her chin lightly. He turned her face to his. Her eyes were shining bright with unshed tears and with another emotion. Wonder?

He slowly lowered his lips to her ear and whispered in a light voice, "You are never alone. You were never shunned by anyone."

Sango stiffened. She opened her mouth to reply, but his mouth cut her off. Planting a soft kiss on her lips, he answered her call to his body and emotions.

After a few moments, Miroku broke off the kiss. Staring at Sango, he pulled her into his embrace once again.

She was completely limp against his body. He began to worry about her when she didn't move.

He lifted her gently, "Sango? I am . . . sorry. I let my emotions get hold of me. Are you okay?"

Sango looked at him with admiration in her eyes. "Kiss me again," she murmured.

Miroku smiled slightly and pulled her into a deep loving kiss.

A/N: ; ; ::sniffle:: So, beautiful! ::slaps self on the cheek:: Snap out of it! Sorry. It may be just me, but that was the most touching thing that I have ever written. Well, it actually is the only touching thing that I have ever written, but we won't go there!


	8. First Kiss

A/N: I hope you all cried at that touching ending! ::cough: crickets chirping:: Well fine then! See if I care! ::cries in corner:: Anyway, back to the story.

Chapter 8

Back at the camp, a fire was roaring and the food was cooking. Kagome sat twirling her hair around her finger.

"I wonder why Miroku and Sango aren't back yet?" she mused out loud.

InuYasha looked at her from the tree he was sitting in. "Keh! None of your damn business wench! They can take as long as they want."

Kagome sighed, "Stop calling me that."

"What? Wench? Or was it bitch?" InuYasha smirked. Kagome stood up, stretching.

"Don't make me do this. Please, don't make me say 'it.'" Kagome sauntered over to the tree where InuYasha sat.

"Keh! Why do I care what you do?" He knew he was pushing it, but this view was just too tempting.

Kagome sat in front of the tree and buried her head in her arms. InuYasha's ears drooped, as he smelled the salt of her tears. _'Damn it wench!'_

InuYasha landed gracefully next to Kagome. He sat down next to her and tried to see her face. He growled, "Come on Kagome! You know I hate it when you cry! Stop!"

He saw her peek out at him trough her arms. She sniffed and lifted her head. "I am really worried about Sango! I mean, she is going up against a man that mutilated her body and most likely used her and she just won't tell us what else! What if she totally snaps when she sees the castle and . . ."

She was silenced by InuYasha's finger. "Rambling won't help Sango and you know it! Now, what do you plan to do for Sango, to show her that she ain't alone?"

Kagome was shocked. Was InuYasha being a voice of reason with her? She didn't answer him and he grew impatient.

"If you ain't sayin' anything, let me go back into the tree!" Kagome cleared her throat.

"Maybe I should spend some one-on-one time with her?" She looked up at the surly hanyou.

"Are you asking or stating?" Kagome smiled.

"Thank you InuYasha!" She reached up to hug him around the neck and to place a kiss on his cheek.

She immediately pulled back, her face as well as his growing a bright red. "I . . .I'm sorry! Sorry! Didn't mean to, uh, well yea I did, but . . ."

InuYasha once again silenced her, but this time with his mouth. Placing a soft kiss on her mouth, he reveled in the being that was Kagome. After a few minutes, a soft cough broke the silence, and the two pulled away.

Their faces grew into I bright red, like InuYasha's motercycle, as they realized who had broken their kiss. Miroku and Sango were standing at they edge of the clearing, their faces as red as InuYasha's and Kagome's.

Miroku said, "Um, we'll leave if you two want some privacy." He drew back from InuYasha's menacing glare.

Instead of InuYasha jumping the poor teen, Kagome stood up and said to Sango, "Hey. Um, do you want to go for a walk? To like, um, talk? Girl to girl?"

Sango smiled shyly. "Sure. That sound's good." Kagome went over and whispered to Miroku, "I would start running if I were you."

Miroku nodded and backed away from the advancing hanyou.

Sango and Kagome walked for a while in silence. Kagome finally stopped and collapsed on the ground.

Sango kneeled next to her friend and hurriedly asked, "Kagome? Are you all right?"

Kagome grinned stupidly up at Sango. "Have you had your first kiss yet?" Judging by Sango's blush, Kagome guessed that she had.

Sango nodded, the memory of her time spent with Miroku flashing by her eyes. She understood exactly why Kagome collasped. Her legs felt like Jell-O when Miroku broke the kiss.

Sango asked quietly, "So that was your first real kiss?" Kagome giggled and nodded. Sango smiled.

Suddenly Kagome got an evil glint in her eye. "So Sango. What exactly were you and Miroku doing in the forest, hmm?" Sango blushed furiously.

"I, uh, we were . . . well, first kisses aren't really that bad." She looked at Kagome and smiled.

Both broke out in the case of the giggles. Sango grasped her side as her laughter died down.

Kagome noticed her friend's suddenly stillness. "Sango? Cramp?" she held Sango's sides as she doubled over in pain. "Sango? Sango! Answer me! Come on Sango!"

Kaogme's voice rose an octave as her worry became more evident. She lifted her head back to the direction of camp and took a deep breathe. "InuYasha!" she yelled as loud as she could. The memory of the afternoon in Sango's house flashed in her eyes as a loud crashing noise became evident in the distance.

"Ka . . .gome," Sango whispered before she blacked out.

A/N: Cliffy! I know, sorry! And the chapter started out as Inu/Kag, sorry. I just love them so much that I had to put something in here. I thought that there were not many Mir/Sang fics, but I was wrong! No, Kagome and InuYasha have not kissed yet in this fic until this chappie, for anyone who will ask, "Well, didn't they kiss before?" You are lucky it is the weekend and my parents haven't kicked me off the computer yet! Two chappies in one day! Whew! My fingers have been working away!


	9. Betrayal

A/N: Hey all! I'm sorry this took awhile to update. The server or something was down and then I had a science lab due so I couldn't update. Also, thank god for Turkey Day! The one day I actually have an excuse to stuff myself! Now, on with the story!

Chapter 9

A tall man leaned back in his chair with a file on top of his desk that remained unopened. He tapped his finger thoughtfully on the armrest on his chair.

A knock sounded at the door to his office. "Come in. Kagura? Do you have it?"

A woman walked into the room. Her startlingly red eyes accentuated her plain face. Her black hair was put up in a bun on top of her head, with two feathers sticking out of it. She bowed before the man and placed another file on his desk.

"He has done it, my Lord. All is in place." The man took this file and flipped through it. He smiled.

"Good. Very good! Kagura, I must admit, you have redeemed yourself quite well. I see all that training has not gone to waste like I thought," he chuckled. Kagura drew herself up, silently hating the man for his aspersion.

Kagura bowed again. "Thank you, my Lord." She turned to leave when he stopped her. Kagura faced him once again.

"The girl, Sango," he picked up the first file. "She is on her way?"

Kagura nodded. "Yes, she should be arriving within the week. Should I make arrangements for her companions? They would be most surprised to be met with hospitality at first, making them doubt her. Naraku?"

The man looked up at Kagura. "How many times have I told you to not use my name?" His rage shown only by the clenched fist around the pencil he held.

"I am sorry, my Lord. I forgot. It will not happen again!" Kagura's eyes were wide and fearful. She bowed low and prayed that he would not be too harsh with her.

Naraku stood up slowly. He walked around his desk saying, "No. I think hospitality would be more than they deserve. Leave them for Koga and his tribe to take care of. If they fail, you will be in charge of delaying them from rescuing Sango. Understood?"

Kagura nodded and left. Naraku sighed. "Kanna. Come in here."

The door opened once more and a little girl came in. Her white hair falling to the middle of her back held up by a single white flower. The mirror she held had and image of Naraku in it.

Naraku knelt in front of Kanna. "Show me Sango and her companions."

The mirror swirled blue and cleared to reveal a campsite in the middle of the woods. A hanyou was carefully laying down an unconscious girl by the fire. Another girl ran around the camp searching through a huge yellow bag for supplies.

Naraku smiled. "Good, Miroku. I am glad you have changed your mind. I was hoping you would poison Sango. She will never trust you again!" Naraku laughed.

* * *

"Careful! InuYasha put her down gently! Watch out!" Kagome hovered over InuYasha's shoulder as he tried to put Sango down on the blanket Kagome laid out.

"Kagome! I am going to drop her if you don't suddup!" InuYasha growled at her. He successfully laid Sango down and immediately was pushed away by Kagome.

"Your welcome!" InuYasha grumbled as Kagome worked over Sango. After finding the girls in the forest, InuYasha hadn't left their side. Miroku, however, was nowhere in sight.

"InuYasha, go to the stream and fill this bucket with water. Hurry!" Kagome fished through her monstrous backpack.

InuYasha ran through the woods to fill the bucket at the stream. On his way back, he stumbled across a bag on some sort on the forest floor. He picked it up and read the label. He gasped and stuffed it into his pocket before running back to camp.

He placed the water down by Kagome and knelt down across from her. "How is she? Do you know what happened yet?"

Kagome shook her head. "We were just walking through the woods and she just suddenly grabbed her stomach and collapsed."

InuYasha stuck the bag under her nose. "Would this explain anything?" Kagome took the bag and read the label.

"What the . . . fertilizer? Where did you find this?" Kagome quickly scanned over the directions and warnings.

"I found it by the stream. Also," InuYasha looked away. He didn't want to admit what he thought.

Kagome gasped. "She must have gotten this into her system somehow. Who would want to poison her? We aren't even near Naraku yet! He wouldn't have his men out this far!"

InuYasha growled. "He had a man with us from the beginning. Miroku's scent is all over that bag. There is no doubt that it belongs to him."

Kagome looked up at InuYasha. She mouthed the word, '_no' _as she slowly put the bag on the ground next to her.

They looked down at Sango, still unconscious on the ground. InuYasha heard rustling in the bushes next to camp. He glanced over to see what it was.

He growled suddenly and leapt at the bushes. He came out dragging a struggling Miroku in his wake. InuYasha threw Miroku down next to Sango and sat on him.

"InuYasha! Get off!" Miroku squirmed trying to move the heavy boy off his chest.

InuYasha got down close to Miroku's face. "Tell me. Why did you poison Sango? Why does that bag smell like you? Why?"

Miroku stopped struggling and looked at Sango. "I didn't want to. He made me do it. I didn't want to, I swear."

"I thought we knew you Miroku. How could you?" Kagome whispered. She closed her eyes against the tears that InuYasha could smell coming.

"I'm sorry." InuYasha got off him and sat down next to Kagome. She leaned into his shoulder and cried.

"Pathetic. Really pathetic! I expected more from the people who befriended the great and terrible Sango!" a voice taunted from the forest.

"Who's there?" InuYasha growled. "Show yourself!"

A wolf demon strode out of the forest with other wolves emerging from the forest.

The wolf demon smiled. "Yo! I'm Koga. You would be?"

A/N: I stopping here because I want a cliffy. I know, I know! To keep you in suspense isn't very nice, but suck it up! Don't worry, Sango won't be unconscious for very long! (Or will she?) Muahahahaha! ::cough::cough:: Right then.

P.S. Thanks to all reviewers! It makes me feel warm and fuzzy when people review with nice fluff!


	10. Koga

A/N: Hey all! Just to let you know I won't be putting anymore A/N's at the beginning of each chapter. One, because I run out of witty things to day, and two, because no one wants to read chatter, they want to read the story. So if you have any big objections, tell me. Now, on with the story!

Chapter 10

InuYasha stared at the wolf demon. "Where the hell did you come from?"

Koga raised his eyebrows in surprise. "From the woods, mutt-face! Didn't you see me?" Koga laughed. "Of course not! You're too stupid," Koga teased.

"Why you . . ." InuYasha growled. He leaped at Koga, but Koga was fast. He easily dodged InuYasha's attack.

"InuYasha," Kagome started in a voice that was too calm and controlled. InuYasha's ears perked up and his eyes opened wide.

He turned to face her and said, "No, Kagome! Please don't . . ."

"SIT!" she yelled. InuYasha slammed into the ground. He growled from the crater he formed.

Koga was taken aback. _'Complete control over the hanyou. This girl is interesting! Maybe I should try.'_

Koga was lost in his own thoughts so he didn't see InuYasha climb out of the crater. "What the hell did you do that for?" InuYasha glared at Kagome.

Koga walked up to InuYasha and said, "SIT!" InuYasha turned his glare on him and started to growl. Koga was confused.

"Why didn't it work? I just saw that girl slam you into the ground at the word," Koga asked.

InuYasha laughed. "It only works with her, wolf-shit. Now if you don't mind," he turned back to Kagome.

To his surprise, she was standing next to him. He jumped back when he saw her there. Kagome reached up and grabbed his ear. She brought it down to her mouth and whispered in it.

InuYasha's eyes widened and his ears were flattened against his head. When she was done, he quickly went over to Sango and sat down.

Kagome then moved over to Koga. She reached up and pulled his ear down the same way she did InuYasha's. Koga's response to the whispered words was nearly the same as InuYasha's.

When Kagome was done, she went and sat down by Sango, next to InuYasha. Koga followed and sat across from her.

"Why are you here?" Kagome interrogated Koga.

Koga looked around. "It was my forest last time I checked."

Kagome glared at him. He apologized quickly and said, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen! Will you be my mate?"

Mow InuYasha glared at him and Kagome gasped.

"Wha . . . what? Your mate? I don't even know you!" Kagome glanced at InuYasha.

InuYasha's hands dug into the ground. "You bastard," he growled, "you stay away from her or I'll shove my sword up your . . ."

Kagome placed a hand on his to calm him down. He softened a little, but didn't lessen his glare at the wolf demon.

Kirara suddenly landed behind Kagome and transformed into her smaller cat form.

Kagome smiled, "Hey! Where have you been?"

Kirara mewed and pawed Kagome's bag. Kagome opened it and Kirara jumped in. After a moment of rustling, Kirara jumped out, holding a map in her mouth.

Kagome frowned. "What's this? My map, why do you have my map?"

She opened it and smoothed it out flat. Kirara jumped on it and with a muddy paw drew a line from the campsite to an open field about ten miles away. When she was done, Kirara moved to a patch of tall grass and wiped off her paw.

Kagome stared at the map. "What is this? Naraku's castle?" Kirara nodded her head and hopped onto Sango's chest.

InuYasha said suddenly, "Where's Miroku?" Kagome looked around the campsite, but no sign of the man could be found. Kagome shook her head and InuYasha cursed.

"I will see you later then." Koga got up and walked into the forest. A tornado formed for a moment when he broke into a run. It faded after Koga was gone though.

InuYasha stood up. "Damn it all, Miroku. Why did you have to run?" He walked off, but Kagome soft gasp stopped him.

"InuYasha, look!" she whispered. When he turned back, he saw Kirara glowing blue on Sango's chest.

InuYasha stood transfixed for a moment, but then hurried to Kagome's side. Kirara rose and the glowing stopped. When Kirara got off, Sango gasped for air.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled. She helped her friend sit up.

Sango blinked her eyes and looked around. "What am I doing here? Why are you all staring at me?"

Kagome's eyes watered and she hugged Sango. "You were poisoned with fertilizer. I don't know how it got into your system. You were unconscious for a long time. I thought you would never get up again!"

Sango's eyes widened with each word Kagome said. "I . . . was poisoned? By who? There is no one out here but us!"

Kagome looked away and InuYasha stared at the sky. Sango looked around. "Where is Miroku?" When neither Kagome nor InuYasha answered, Sango came to a realization.

"He did it? Miroku was the one who poisoned me?" Sango was shocked.

_'But, he liked me. He kissed me! I thought . . . I can't believe it! He wouldn't! Not to me. But, . . . he did. He betrayed me. I . . . I . . .' _Sango's thoughts drifted out when she realized she was crying.

Kagome put a hand on her shoulder. "I am so sorry Sango. I didn't want it to be true either," she pulled Sango into a hug. Kagome winced as Sango sobbed into her shoulder.

The group stayed that way, with InuYasha staring into the sky and Kagome holding Sango while she cried, until the sun broke over the horizon. It was morning, a new day, and Sango walked out of the campsite with an urge to kill.

A/N: What's going to happen next? I am sorry that it took so long for me to update, but I am lucky if I have time to eat on weekdays, let alone do things like updating my story! I will try to get the next chapter out quicker, but no promises. Till next time!


	11. Naraku's Castle

Chapter 11 

Miroku stumbled through the forest, pushing branches out of his way. He finally broke though and found himself in a clearing.

_'Damn! Not here! Anywhere but here!'_ he thought as he walked through a bright purple barrier. A man stood waiting for him at the gate to a gigantic castle.

Miroku scowled at the smiling man. "What do want Koga?"

Koga's smile grew bigger. "Shouldn't you be thanking me for distracting the Miko and the hanyou? I just saved your ass!"

"I didn't need to be saved! I would have handled it!" Miroku shot back. Miroku pushed back Koga and entered into the courtyard. It was dark and foggy. _'A perfect place for an evil mastermind,' _he thought sarcastically.

"Naraku!" he bellowed. His voice reverberated through the halls. He steadied himself as a gust of wind threatened to throw him off his feet.

Kagura stood before him, with her fan in hand. "So, I see you have returned," she said.

Miroku snorted. "I am glad your eyesight hasn't failed you yet! Of course, I could take care of that," he retorted, raising his right hand.

Fear flashed before Kagura's eyes but was quickly covered up. "Naraku is waiting." She led him up a set of stairs and down a long hallway. She paused in front of a large door, painted a deep red.

Miroku nodded and pushed the door open. He walked up to the desk and slammed his hand down.

"Tell me, why did I have to poison her? Why?" Miroku yelled.

Naraku looked up from the file he had been reading. He smiled. "I believe you know the answer to that. Do I really _need_ to tell you again?"

Miroku clenched the fist that hung by his side as he tried to control his rage. "Tell me again," he spat out through clenched teeth.

Naraku set the file down on the desk and pushed it to Miroku. Miroku picked it up and flipped through it. His eyes opened wide as the pages turned.

"Wha . . . How did you get this?" Miroku asked.

Naraku smiled evilly. "I have my sources."

Miroku threw the file back to Naraku. "This doesn't change a thing! Why Sango?"

"Oh, but it changes everything! Do you remember, a few years age, when we brought in that family for entertainment?" Miroku nodded.

"That was my first killing. The mother, father, boy and girl. What about them?"

"The girl escaped. She _escaped_ from _my_ castle. That is unforgivable, she must be killed!" Naraku stood up.

"I expect you to go back to the group and lead them here, understand?" A tentacle shot out of his hand to grasp Miroku by the neck.

"Yes! I understand!" Miroku gasped for air. Naraku let him go and Miroku dropped to the ground.

"But I still don't understand, why Sango? Why don't you go after the girl who . . . ." Miroku gasped as his sentence ran unfinished. _'I was the one who killed Sango's family! It was _my_ fault for causing her all that pain and . . . those scars! _I_ did that!'_

"Go!" Naraku yelled at him before sitting and turning his chair to face the window.

Miroku got up and walked out. Walking through the empty hallways, his footsteps echoing, he got lost in his thoughts.

_'I am so sorry Sango. I didn't want to. I didn't mean to kill your family. If I could take it back, I would! Please forgive me, I love you.'_

He pushed the front door open and a burst of fresh air hit his face. _'I will come Sango. I will save you!'_

_

* * *

_

Kirara's roar reverberated through the forest.

"Shut up you stupid cat!" InuYasha roared.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. Sango laughed at the irate hanyou climbing out of the ground and chasing Kagome.

Sitting atop of Kirara, Sango had the perfect sky veiw of the forest. She could see the light purple glow of Naraku's barrier in the distance. _'Naraku, Miroku, I _am_ coming. And I _will_ kill you. Both of you. If only you hadn't poisoned me Miroku. I could have loved you.'_

"Sango! Help me!" Kagome's voice broke through the haze of her mind.

"What is it?" she answered. Sango guided Kirara toward the ground and broke through the treetops.

InuYasha had Kagome pinned to the ground. His hands moved up and down her stomach, tickling her.

"Inu . . . Yasha! . . . Stop . . . it!" she spat out between gasps of air. She was laughing too hard to put an intelligible sentence together.

Sango jumped off of Kirara and ran to InuYasha.

"Get off of her! She can't breathe!" Sango yelled.

InuYasha paused, sniffing the air. "Keh! She's fine." He resumed his tickling until Sango came up with her boomerang and whacked InuYasha over the head.

InuYasha went flying into a nearby tree, causing it to crack. Kagome sat up, gasping for air and waved to Sango.

"Thanks. We need to run now!" Kagome got up and started sprinting away from the scene.

'_What does she mean? Run? InuYasha wouldn't hurt us, would he?'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a low growl coming from behind her. Sango turned slowly and found herself face to face with a _very_ angry hanyou.

Sango smiled sheepishly and slowly backed away. "Hehe, InuYasha! How are you? I am sorry about the boomerang thing, but Kagome needed to breathe! Kirara!" A roar sounded and Sango started to run.

Kirara flew beside her and Sango jumped onto her fire cat. Sango spared a glance down at the ground before breaking through the tops of the trees. She saw InuYasha running full speed.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled when she saw InuYasha closing in on the girl. Kagome looked behind her and squeaked. She started running faster.

Sango guided Kirara down next to Kagome. Sango reached over and picked her up off the ground and placed her on Kirara. InuYasha growled and leapt at Kirara, but Kirara flew straight up and out of the trees.

"Keh! That is _so_ not funny! Get back here!" InuYasha yelled as he chased the girls through the forest.

Sango used InuYasha's anger to get them to Naraku's castle faster. She maneuvered Kirara so that they were headed in the right direction and relaxed a bit.

Sango heard Kagome giggling behind her. "Sango, I am going to jump off now. Don't worry, InuYasha will catch me."

"Wait Kagome!" Sango yelled. However, she was too late. Kagome jumped off Kirara and plummeted to the ground.

"Kagome! What the fuck are you doing?" Sango heard InuYasha yelled from an unseen place in the forest. Suddenly, InuYasha leapt out of the trees and neatly caught Kagome in his arms.

Sango sighed and Kirara flew to the ground. "Kagome! Are you okay?" she called into the forest. Sango yelped when InuYasha jumped up and almost floated next to Kirara.

"I am fine Sango! I told you InuYasha would catch me. Isn't that right, InuYasha? Kagome giggled, reaching up to tweak his ears.

InuYasha flicked his ears out of reach of her fingers and growled. "You scared the shit out of me Kagome! My life is now about twenty years shorter!" The statement from InuYasha was suppose to make Kagome feel guilty, but it just made her laugh harder.

Sango smiled. _'I am so lucky to have such good friends. If only Miroku was here.'_

A/N: I am SO SORRY that I have not updated in so long! Due to bad English grades, my parents banned me from the computer. However, I am on Christmas break now so I should update soon! Again I am so sorry for the people who have been waiting for me to update. Terribly sorry!


	12. The New Moon

A/N: FYI- No one is supposed to know about Miroku's Wind Tunnel yet, except for Naraku, Kagura and Kanna. Just in case you didn't pick up on it, that is how it is supposed to be. Now, on with the story!

Chapter 12

Night was falling fast and Sango and the group were settling down in camp. Kagome was cooking their dinner for the night, a stew with some rabbit that InuYasha caught, over a roaring fire. Sango was leaning against a tree, writing in a diary that was salvaged from her house before Naraku destroyed it.

InuYasha, however, was pacing up and down through the camp. He was running his fingers through his hair and muttering under his breath.

"InuYasha," Kagome looked up at the hanyou from her stew. "Would you please stop pacing! It is getting me dizzy!"

InuYasha paused and stared at her. "How close are we to Naraku's castle? A day or so?"

Sango glanced at him over the top of her diary. "We should get there tomorrow by nightfall. Why?"

"Damn!" InuYasha resumed his pacing. He was muttering under his breath and frequently looked up at the sky at the setting sun.

Kagome stood up and walked over to InuYasha and grabbed him by the ears to bring his face close to hers. _'It would be so easy to kiss him right now! Unfortunately, I need to find out what is bothering him.'_

"What is wrong? Please tell me! I can't help unless you tell me!" Kagome said.

InuYasha scowled. "Do you know what tonight is? Tonight is the new moon! And we are less than a day away from an evil, sadistic, murderer! Now do you understand why I am so upset!"

Sango put aside her diary. "What is the problem with the new moon?" she asked when she saw Kagome's shocked face.

Kagome let go of InuYasha and turned to face Sango. "Every hanyou has a period of . . . weakness . . . where they lose their demon powers and become full humans. InuYasha's period is the night of the new moon. That is why he so worried, because he is going to be vulnerable tonight."

Sango's eyes opened wide. "He becomes human?"

"Keh! Open your eyes a little more, Sango! Just look at me!" InuYasha stopped in front of Sango. His hair was pitch black and his eyes were a dull brown. Also, his dog-ears had moved down and were replaced with human ears.

"And, this makes you vulnerable? Why?" Sango asked, a little confused.

InuYasha rolled his dark brown eyes. "Hanyous are basically rejected and hated by demons and humans both. We are considered abominations. We need to keep our weak periods secret because and enemy would take the opportunity to kill us."

Sango nodded, a light bulb going off in her head. "I see."

InuYasha stomped over to the fire and crossed his arms. Kagome sighed and went over to the fire to serve the stew.

After the stew was done and everyone was settling down to sleep, Kagome went over to InuYasha. He was sitting on the edge of the ring of light produced by the fire, leaning on a tree.

"What are you thinking?" Kagome asked when she sat down next to him.

InuYasha sighed. "I was thinking about Miroku. Why would he betray us like that? I mean, we have known him for all of our lives! When did he turn evil?"

Kagome leaned her head against his shoulder. "I don't know. He did go away to that summer camp when we were like, eight or nine. Maybe the camp did something to his head? I wish he didn't turn on us though. I think he and Sango might have turned out to be more than friends."

"I don't know. I don't think they did anything. They didn't have time." InuYasha laid his cheek on Kagome's head. He snaked his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

Kagome snuggled against him and closed her eyes. "Hmm. I guess you're . . . right." Kagome yawned. InuYasha looked down at her.

"Go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow," InuYasha whispered in Kagome's ear.

Kagome smiled and snuggled deeper into his shoulder.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sango wrapped herself in her blankets and watched Kagome and InuYasha. They seem so content and happy just sitting together. _'They must be in love. Just like Miroku and I could have been.'_

Sango sniffed as the familiar sensation of tears pricked at the back of her eyes. She shifted in her makeshift bed so InuYasha and Kagome wouldn't see her if some tears escaped.

Kirara mewed and snuggled up with her owner. In her small cat form, Kirara was quite cute and cuddly.

"Oh Kirara! What am I supposed to do? What if he comes back and asks for forgiveness? I will forgive him, even if he does it a hundred times! I am so in love with him!" Sango confessed everything to her lifetime friend.

Sango jerked awake. She didn't realize that she had cried herself to sleep. Sango rubbed her eyes and focused on the sound that woke he up.

'_It sounds like, demons!'_ Sango sat up and looked around the camp. Kagome and InuYasha were up too.

"InuYasha! Kagome! It sounds like a huge swarm of demons are coming!" Sango whispered as she joined the couple at the other side of the camp. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows while InuYasha grabbed the hilt of his sword.

Sango grasped the handle of her boomerang and waited. Suddenly, over the tops of the trees, a swarm of large demons descended from the sky.

"Naraku's demon hoard! There must be thousand of demons there! How are we going to kill them all!" Sango gasped. At the front of the demons was the wind sorceress, Kagura.

Sango remembered when she was trapped in Naraku's castle. Kagura was charged with giving her food and water. Sango got to know Kagura well.

'_If Kagura's here, does that mean Miroku will be here too? Will he try to kill me again?'_ Sango stared at the demons descending on the camp.

'_It is going to be a long night!'_

A/N: I am not very good at keeping promises as you can probably tell. I told you that I was going to get cracking on my chapters! I just got back from visiting relatives today and I am pooped! I did want to get this done though, so people at home (the reviewers) will be able to bite their fingernails in anticipation of my next, action filled chapter of the saga! ::rolls eyes at the dramatic blabbering:: I am going to post this now!


	13. The Battle

Chapter 13

InuYasha watched with a growing feeling of dread dropping into his chest. The demon cloud seemed to be getting bigger with the addition of more demons.

"I won't be able to fight well because of my situation," InuYasha pointed out.

"No duh! I already figured that out! Maybe you can distract the demons to give Kagome and me a chance to kill them before the focus on killing us." Sango turned her head from the demons to look over at her friends.

Kagome nodded. "I think that is best. InuYasha, use your untransformed Tetsusaiga to knock the demons off balance so we can kill them. All right? Let's go!"

"WAIT!" InuYasha yelled as the girls readied their weapons and prepared to run into battle. They looked at him like he had grown another head.

"What?" they asked.

InuYasha growled. "Did anyone ask _my_ opinion on this plan? Why the hell do I have to be a distraction? I could kill them easily!"

Kagome glowered at him. "Okay then InuYasha! What do you think of the plan? You are the distraction because you are the most vulnerable. And if you want to take them on all by yourself, go ahead." She crossed her arms and pinned him with a menacing stare, daring him to defy her.

Sango could have laughed at InuYasha's face if the situation wasn't as bad. "Um, I think we should go now." Kagome and InuYasha looked up and saw the demons enter the clearing and their eyes grew big.

"I'm good with the plan. What are you all waiting for?" InuYasha said as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga and charged the demons.

Kagome snorted. "I don't understand him sometimes."

Sango grabbed her friend's hand and dragged her into the battle. "Talk later, fight now!" she said as she let her boomerang fly through the air.

It cut through several demons before returning to her hand. She nodded at Kagome before running off to InuYasha's other side.

Kagome turned and saw several demons coming toward her and she squeaked. She grabbed an arrow and let it loose. She heard the satisfying 'twang' of the bowstring as the arrow flew. It hit the first few demons and they disintegrated.

_'Score one for Kagome!'_ she praised herself. _'Now, for round two!'_ She grabbed another arrow and aimed for the next group of demons.

_'I have to be a distraction! Stupid wench!'_ InuYasha grunted the words out in his head in rhythm with his swings. He sent a demon toward Sango while Kagome killed one that he couldn't get to in time.

InuYasha nodded his thanks and Kagome nodded back. He swung at a lizard demon before he spotted Koga.

"Koga? Come help us kill these demons!" InuYasha yelled to the wolf demon.

Koga smiled. "No can do. I am here to help them!" he said before coming at InuYasha full speed.

InuYasha gasped and braced himself for the pain. To his surprise, it never came. He opened his eyes and saw Sango's boomerang throwing Koga back into a tree. When Koga stood up and was hit in the stomach with one of Kagome's arrows.

He screamed as the miko power killed him. When InuYasha yelled, "Thanks," the girls yelled back at him, "Your welcome!"

The battle dragged on with all three of them sustaining injuries. _'We won't be able to kill them all! They just keep coming! Damn pathetic human body!'_

InuYasha fought to keep himself standing up. His body was losing energy fast, as were Sango and Kagome's bodies.

Kagome screamed in pain, as a bat demon raked his claws against her arm. "InuYasha! I am running out of arrows! I won't be able to keep this up for much longer!"

Sango yelled out her report, too. "I am losing strength. I can hardly throw my boomerang! How much longer until morning?"

"I don't know!" He swung at a snake demon. "Ten minutes, an hour. I lost track of time!"

Sango screeched, as another snake demon bit her leg. It was bleeding profusely and Sango winced when she tried to put her full weight on it. _'Great! Just what I needed now!'_

She gasped as a wave of pain shot through her.

"Get behind me! Quickly!" a voice yelled from behind them.

They turned to see Miroku running toward them. Sango couldn't believe her eyes. _'He came back!'_

She didn't know whether she was happy or devastated to see him back. One half of her was ecstatic, the other half wanted to slice him into pieces.

Kagome ran over to her and pulled on her arm, getting her to move behind Miroku. Kagome was the most trusting out of the trio. She didn't let the fact that Miroku had tried to kill Sango prevent her from trusting him.

InuYasha struggled, not wanting to believe that Miroku was back to help them. Yet, at the same time, he was happy that his best friend had come back.

Kagura swooped down and hovered in front of Miroku. "So, I see you have decided to come join in the fun!"

Miroku braced himself and grabbed his prayer beads.

A/N: Sorry about not updating and I want to apologize beforehand about the little change in the dialect and stuff in the next chapter. I couldn't remember what I wrote in Chapter 14 (I wrote that before this one) so I improvised. Use whatever dialect you like the best when you are reading. Also, I apologize for the short chapter. I couldn't fill in the full two pages! Happy reading!


	14. Miroku

Chapter 14

Miroku pushed through the brush, fighting his way to the hoard of demons coming down from the sky. _'I must get there in time! InuYasha won't survive in his human form! Sango and Kagome can't kill all of them by themselves either!'_

He finally broke through to find himself face to face with a bloody battlefield. InuYasha was distracting the demons so Kagome and Sango could kill them. Kagome shot one of her arrows and the demon it hit disintegrated.

He was horrified to see that all three of them had major wounds that needed to be treated. Unfortunately for them, there was no sight of the end of the demons. Miroku made a split second decision and ran onto the battlefield.

"Get behind me! Quickly!" he yelled as he hit a demon on the head with his staff. Kagome grabbed Sango and InuYasha and dragged them behind Miroku. They were both unwilling to trust Miroku.

"He won't help us! He probably is setting us up in a trap!" InuYasha yelled. Miroku turned around.

"I know you don't trust me but stay behind me anyway. I can't control it once I let it go!" He turned to face the demons once more and Kagura saw him.

She smiled evilly. "So, Miroku. Decided to show up? Well, are you going to follow Naraku's order's?"

Sango gasped. "Naraku?" She looked at Miroku.

Miroku had a grimace on his face. "No, I will _not_ follow his orders! I have done his evil for too long!" He grabbed the prayer beads on his right arm and his left hand turned white at the knuckles because of his squeezing.

Sango saw the fleeting glimpse of fear dart across Kaugra's face before she turned her giant feather and fled. _'I wonder why she ran away? All Miroku did was grab some prayer beads.'_

Miroku braced himself and pulled off the beads. "Wind Tunnel!" he yelled. The black vacuum of his wind tunnel blew open and started sucking in all of the demons.

Sango, Kagome, and InuYasha stood in shock as they watched the powerful vacuum suck in hundreds of demons.

Once the sky was cleared of demons, Miroku wrapped the prayer beads around his hand and sunk down on his knees. _'That took more energy than I thought. Naraku must have sent more demons so he could wear me out.'_

Before he had time to recover his breath, InuYasha grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him off the ground. Even in his human form, InuYasha was strong and no human could overcome him.

"Where did you learn that trick? Did Naraku give it to you as a present so you could earn back our trust?" InuYasha glared at Miroku.

Kagome went over and put her hand on the hanyou's arm. "Calm down. Let him go and give him a chance to explain himself!"

InuYasha snorted, but let Miroku go. He sat down and crossed his arms. "Well, let's hear your story."

Miroku sighed. He waited until Kagome and Sango sat down, his gaze lingering on Sango, before beginning his story.

"It all began when I was about six. My guardian at the time saw an ad for a summer camp for the 'Unusual Kids in Your Family.' Of course, they couldn't wait to get rid of me for the summer so they signed me up.

"I got on a train, and then a bus and then a car came to pick me up. I was about two hundred miles from the city and I was scared stiff. I almost told the driver of the car to take me back home when the castle came into sight.

"I was in awe of the castle. It was the biggest thing I had ever seen and had a cool purple shield around it. As a curious six-year-old, I was too excited to explore to remember that I wanted to go home."

**FLASHBACK**

"Wow! This is a big place mister!" a small child of six said to a large man driving the black BMW.

"What is your name? Mines Miroku! Will you play with me?" Miroku asked in his squeaky voice.

The driver grunted, then smiled. "I'm Shippo. I might be able to play with you later if the boss says I can."

Miroku jumped up and down, clapping. "Yea!"

The BMW stopped and Shippo and Miroku got out. A woman stepped out of the shadows, waving a big fan around.

**END FLASHBACK**

"That is when I met Kagura. She brought me in to begin my training. I was training to become one of Naraku's assassins. I had two months of continuous training before I actually met Naraku himself.

"He told me that I was not to tell anyone about what I did in the castle. Told me that it was a big secret. I told him that I always kept secrets well."

**FLASHBACK**

"Do you understand that no one can know about this camp?" Naraku asked Miroku.

Miroku nodded. "I am good at keeping secrets! Can I come back next summer?"

Naraku smiled a smile that chilled Miroku to the bone. "Of course you can, little Miroku."

Naraku looked in his drawer for a moment before pulling out a string of prayer beads. "Just to make sure that you will keep the secret . . ."

Naraku said an incantation and a hole opened in Miroku's hand. Miroku screamed out in pain before Naraku covered the hole with a piece of cloth and wrapped the prayer beads around it.

Miroku whimpered and clutched his hand to his chest. Naraku leaned down to face Miroku. "Do not, under any circumstances, remove the prayer beads. If you keep the secret, I will remove the Wind Tunnel. Agreed?"

**END FLASHBACK**

"And so, Naraku cursed me with the Wind Tunnel to keep my mouth shut. Little did I know that Naraku didn't plan on removing it at all. I wanted to quit the camp after that, but my guardians saw it as a way to get rid of me for the summer so they made me go back year after year.

"It was the summer when I turned eleven when Naraku brought in the family for entertainment. It was a family of a mother, a father, a little boy, and a older girl."

Miroku paused in his story to look up at Sango with sad eyes. She shook her head, fearing his next words. "It was my first kill, and it was your family, Sango."

A/N: I am again sorry for not updating. I am so bad! I get into reading a story, then I have nothing else to do so I start another one. After I get into it, I realize that I need to work on my story! I am such an idiot! Anywho, I wrote this chapter before Chapter 13, so that is why the dialect is different. I know I already mention this but oh well! Happy reading!

Special Shout-out and A Big Cyber Cookie to Nessa03 who has reviewed for every single chapter! Thank you, I look forward to your reviews!


	15. Falling

Chapter 15 

Sango blinked. "No," she whispered. "No it can't be!" Her voice rose with every word she said until she was screaming at Miroku.

"_You_ killed them! You _murdered_ them! _You_ took them away from me!" Tears flowed freely from her eyes. She stood up and struggled a bit as she limped away into the forest.

'_I have to get away from here! Away from _him_! How could he have done that! Traitor!'_ Sango sobbed as she leaned on a tree away from the camp.

"Sango, dear Sango," a voice said from behind her. She gasped and twirled around, reaching for her boomerang. She realized a split second later that she had left it at the camp in her rush to get away.

Sango stood as tall as she could and faced the stranger. Her resolve faltered as she recognized whom it was who stood before her. "Naraku," she whispered before blackness took over.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Miroku watched Sango limp from the camp. His heart broke at the sound of her voice accusing him. He wanted to comfort her. He wanted to tell her that it was okay, that he was there to protect her.

It destroyed him. Ate away at his insides, to know that _he _was the cause of her pain._ 'I am so sorry Sango, I didn't want to hurt you.'_

"Why?"

The softly spoken question brought him out of his thoughts. He looked over at Kagome. She looked like she was about to cry, but she struggled to keep them in check.

Miroku shook his head. "I didn't want to kill them, I didn't want to hurt anybody. Naraku caused the Wind Tunnel to open wider whenever I disobeyed him. I had to do it. I had no choice."

He looked into the forest. _'That is no excuse you idiot! No one is going to believe that! It was _your entire_ fault! Your fault! Not Naraku's, yours!'_

When he turned back again. InuYasha had gotten up to pace around the camp. He hadn't said anything and that worried Miroku. Not even a curse word had left the hanyou's lips.

Miroku watched InuYasha pace as his thoughts wandered freely. Suddenly, bursting out of the forest, a figure carrying a bag stopped in front of Miroku.

"What the hell?" InuYasha exclaimed, stopping his pacing.

The figure was wearing a white baboon pelt and the bag was shaped oddly like a human. Miroku stood up quickly, backing away while he spoke.

"Naraku! What are you doing here? What did you do to Sango?"

InuYasha grabbed Kagome and retreated behind Miroku. "That's Naraku? But, he is a human!" Kagome whispered.

Naraku lifted the head of the baboon up over his head and smiled. "Miroku, you will pay for your deceiving! Did you think that I didn't know how you felt about the demon slayer? How your eyes gave away everything? Fool! Now you will pay!"

A tentacle shot out of Naraku, grabbing Miroku by the throat and lifting off the ground. Naraku looked at InuYasha and Kagome. "Come to my castle, humans, if you want to watch your pathetic friends die!"

Naraku laughed and ran into the forest, taking Miroku and Sango with him.

"No!" Kagome yelled, running after him. She felt a firm hand on her arm and she turned to see InuYasha holding her.

She opened her mouth to protest, but InuYasha cut her off. "We need rest. I won't be able to help them in this form and you are covered with wounds. We both are dead tired and need rest after the battle."

Kagome want to fight with him, fight to let her go to her friend's rescue. However, her logical mind told her that he was right. They wouldn't be of any help in their present condition. Kagome sighed.

"Alright. Let's go build up the fire again." She turned and picked us some dead branches. Once the fire was roaring, Kagome and InuYasha cleaned each other's wounds. They settled down in each other's arms, waiting for morning to come.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The sun rose high over the trees. As the light fell on the sleeping couple, they awoke to a soft nudging.

Kagome groaned and snuggled closer to InuYasha. But the nudging persisted, not relenting until it was too late to hope for more sleep. Kagome opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them.

She looked down at her arm and saw Kirara nudging her arm. "Hey, Kirara! Why do you keep disappearing whenever something interesting happens? Are you a scaredy cat?"

Kirara bristled at the term and mewed in protest. Kagome laughed. InuYasha stirred at the sound of her laughing and saw Kirara.

"You should have been here to help us! We could have used you stupid cat!" he spat out, shaking off the effects of the night of the new moon.

Kagome slapped him and stood up, stretching her muscles as she went. Kirara transformed and roared at them. Kagome smiled. "Okay! So you want us to hurry! Why?"

The memories of the events of the previous night hit her like a rock. "Sango! Miroku! We need to hurry and save them!"

Kagome and InuYasha hurried through their breakfast and hopped onto Kirara. She took off and flew toward the large purple barrier that marked Naraku's castle. InuYasha tightened his grip on Kagome's waist as Kirara gained altitude.

Kagome smiled and a spark of fire went from his hands up her spine. She almost shivered at the pleasant feeling that his touch supplied. Kagome leaned back to rest on the hanyou's torso.

InuYasha smiled also, happy that Kagome wanted to be close to him. His reason for tightening his grip wasn't to get her closer; it was to keep him from falling off. This was higher than he had ever been before and he was scared stiff.

InuYasha whispered into Kagome's ear. "It is really high up here, don't you think?"

Kagome recognized the unsaid statement and whispered back, "I won't let you fall. I promise."

A/N: Ready, group 'aww.' "AWWWWWWW!" This didn't come out the way I wanted it too, but oh well! I put the fluff at the end to lighten up the mood. I can get a little depressing sometimes and everyone needs a good laugh and/or group 'aww' at some point! :-) Happy reading!


	16. Waking Up

Chapter 16

Miroku opened his eyes and a flash of pain shot through his head. He tried to reach up and rub his temple with his hand, but found that it was bound to a pole along with his other hand.

_'Where am I?' _he thought to himself. He gasped as a rush of memories of the past day flooded into his head. He opened his eyes wide, ignoring the pain, and looked around frantically for Sango.

"Sango! Sango, can you hear me?" he called out. He heard a groan behind him and he turned his head. He spotted Sango laying on a table, her arms and legs bound with leather straps.

Miroku struggled to stand up and maneuvered around the pole, trying to get a better look at Sango. She had no external injuries as far as he could see. Miroku let out a breath of air he didn't realize he had been holding.

"Sango! Sango wake up!" Miroku said, trying to rouse the girl from her unconscious state. He smiled when Sango opened her eyes and groaned at the bright light above her head.

Miroku struggled against the ropes that bound him, managing to get one hand free.

"Mi-Miroku?" Sango stuttered nervously. Miroku paused and turned to look at her. He winced when he saw the wall of hurt behind her eyes.

Sango suddenly went into defensive mode. Her eyes closed the opening into her soul, her face went blank, and she narrowed her eyes.

"So? Come to finish the job? You going to kill me know that I know your dirty little secret?" she interrogated him.

Miroku shook his head. "I am trapped as you are, most likely going to be killed after Naraku finishes with you. Unless I can get my other hand free that is."

Sango's façade broke a bit when she heard this. "Why is he going to kill you? You were following his orders weren't you?" she bit out.

Miroku sighed. "I was, until I fell in love with the person I was supposed to lead back to Naraku."

Sango gasped. _'He doesn't mean me? Does he? How do I know he isn't lying just to get me to trust him again?'_

"I am sorry." Miroku lowered his head, shadows covering his eyes. "I didn't want to kill your family. I didn't want to kill anyone. Naraku forced me. And I know that isn't any excuse for what I did, I just wanted you to know that I am still a relatively good person."

He lifted his gaze to lock with Sango's. "I am sorry. I love you."

Sango could only stare at him, tears prickling at the back of her eyes. "Mi-Miroku. I-I love you too."

Miroku's eyes opened wide when he heard the softly uttered confession. He smiled and turned his attention back to the ropes that bound his hand.

"I see you both have awakened," a cold voice brought them back to reality.

Miroku turned his head. "Naraku!" he spat the word with acid dripping from his voice.

Naraku only smiled. "Oh my! It seems I have made little Miroku angry! What a shame! I wanted you to help me kill off the only person to have escaped my castle alive."

A tentacle shot out and grabbed Miroku by the neck. _'How many times is he going to do this?'_ Miroku thought as the end of his life brought out the humorous side in him.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled, struggling with her bonds.

"Don't even try it little Sango. I made those bonds extra sturdy. Unlike some people, I learn from my miscalculations." Naraku dropped Miroku onto the floor.

Miroku smiled. "Thanks for releasing me from my bonds. Now I can kill you!" Miroku grasped his prayer beads and yanked them off of his hand.

The wind tunnel blew around him, sucking in everything in its path. Everything that is, except Naraku.

"Fool!" Naraku spat at Miroku. "Do you think that I would give you such a powerful weapon without putting a limit on it? You can't suck me in! I am truly unstoppable!"

Miroku covered up his wind tunnel and stared at Naraku, not believing that his wind tunnel could have been so useless.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

InuYasha and Kagome flew to Naraku's castle. Kirara roared and dropped down to the ground. InuYasha and Kagome jumped off and ran to the barrier.

Both being inexperienced with barriers, charged it and got knocked back a few feet.

"Kagome!" InuYasha exclaimed, running over to where she lay on the ground.

Kagome sat up slowly. "I am fine. Shocked, but fine."

InuYasha breathed a sigh of relief. "How are we supposed to get past the barrier?" he wondered aloud.

Kirara roared and walked over to the barrier with an amulet in her mouth. She dropped the amulet and stepped on it with her paw. The amulet shone a dark green before beams shot out of it onto the barrier.

The barrier wavered before finally breaking down, allowing the two befuddled teenagers to walk into Naraku's castle.

"Well that was different! I wonder where Kirara got that amulet?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha huffed. "That is probably where she was while we were doing all of the fighting! Coward."

Kirara jumped on InuYasha, knocking him into the ground, before walking away, he tail in the air.

Kagome giggled and helped the angry hanyou from his hole in the ground.

A/N: I know that this chapter wasn't one of my best! Last week was exam week at my high school so I was cramming every single night! And the one weekend that all I want to do is vegetate, is the one weekend that I have to go all over God's country! Ugh! You can never win can you? Anywho, here is the next chapter and I am sorry for not updating sooner!


End file.
